HISTORIAS DETRÁS DE LAS PALABRAS
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto Permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".
1. Talento

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y el universo de Panem le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".**_

* * *

 **TALENTO**

* * *

Willow está parada frente a un cabellete pequeño que sostiene un lienzo, con una paleta llena de oleos en su mano derecha y un pincel en la otra.

Peeta a su lado, sostiene la mano de Willow y con mucha delicadeza se mueven a la par dejando trazos de pintura de distintos colores.

Desde pequeña, Peeta la incentivó a dibujar y pintar, y ella adora esas actividades.

A los cinco años, llegó de la escuela y nos mostró un dibujo que hizo de un sinsajo durante la clase de plástica. Los trazos eran perfectos, como lo eran los de Peeta a esa edad.

Peeta y yo la felicitamos. Mi esposo estaba realmente emocionado, la abrazó y besó su frente, y le prometió que pronto le enseñaría a pintar sobre lienzos.

Aquí están, compartiendo su pasión, mientras yo observo como mi hija demuestra ser tan buena como su padre.

El talento pasa de padres a hijos.

* * *

 _ **Talento:**_

 _ **(Del lat.**_ _ **talentum,**_ _ **y este del gr. τάλαντον, plato de la balanza, peso). m.**_

 _ **1.**_ _ **inteligencia**_ _ **(capacidad de entender).**_

 _ **2.**_ _ **aptitud**_ _ **(capacidad para el desempeño o ejercicio de una ocupación).**_

 _ **3.**_ _ **Persona inteligente o apta para determinada ocupación.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Esta es mi primera participación en el Reto. Tal vez, después vaya publicando drabbles de 155w de otras palabras del diccionario. Aquí les traigo un POV Katniss, ubicado luego del epílogo. Donde la hija de Peeta y Katniss, hereda algunas habilidades e intereses de su padre, que él le ayuda a potenciar.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	2. Taburete

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y el universo de Panem le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".**_

* * *

 **TABURETE**

* * *

Desde que mi padre la señaló, me siento incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Alguien conoce la Canción del Valle? –Pregunta mi maestra.

Pero mi atención, no se desvía de la hermosa niña de piel olivácea y cabello oscuro recogido en dos trenzas.

La veo levantar la mano.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Katniss Everdeen. -Es la primera vez que habla desde que empezó el día.

La veo sonreír y siento algo extraño en mi pecho, mi corazón se acelera.

 _Katniss._ Murmuro para mí mismo.

Me gusta cómo suena su nombre. Ella es como una flor.

-¿Te gustaría cantarla para nosotros, cariño? –Pregunta la maestra sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Claro.

La mujer la sube a un taburete, convirtiéndola en artista; y a nosotros en espectadores.

Katniss canta y por las ventanas los pájaros se detienen a escucharla. Su voz angelical consigue envolverme, atraparme.

Cuando la canción acaba, lo comprendo. Estoy perdido, y mi corazón le pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Taburete:**_

 _ **1\. Asiento sin brazos ni respaldo, para una persona.**_

 _ **2.**_ _ **Silla con el respaldo muy estrecho, guarnecida de vaqueta, terciopelo, etc.**_

 _ **3.**_ _ **Escabel para apoyar los pies o para otro uso.**_


	3. Unión

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y el universo de Panem le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

 _ **Este fic participa del Reto Permanente: "Filosofía y letras" del Foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".**_

…

 **UNIÓN**

…

 **BODA**

 **-POV KATNISS-**

…

Haymitch está esperándome fuera el Edificio de Justicia. Ha llegado el día hoy me casaré con mi chico del pan. Mi cuerpo no deja de temblar. Mi ex mentor me sujeta y me anima a continuar.

Asiento y le sonrío.

No estoy arrepentida. Lo amo y lo seguiré amando. Sé que él se siente como yo, ansioso y dichoso.

Estoy por unir mi vida al hombre más maravilloso. Aquel que hace de mi vida una más feliz y sin sufrimiento, porque cuando estoy con él todo está bien, y viceversa.

Entro. Ignoro a los invitados. Mi vista se encuentra fija en Peeta. En cuanto nuestras miradas se encuentran los nervios desaparecen.

Estoy feliz. Él me espera emocionado al final pasillo. Cuando llego, Haymitch me entrega al novio, quien toma mi mano, la besa con ternura y me sonríe.

Al terminar la ceremonia, nos besamos para sellar esta perfecta unión y nuestro amor real por siempre.

…

 **Unión** **. (Del lat. unĭo, -ōnis). f.**

 **1\. Acción y efecto de unir o unirse.**

 **2\. Correspondencia y conformidad de una cosa con otra, en el sitio o composición.**

 **3\. Conformidad y concordia de los ánimos, voluntades o dictámenes.**

 **4\. Acción y efecto de unirse en matrimonio.**

 **5\. Semejanza de dos perlas en el tamaño, color y demás cualidades.**

 **6\. Composición que resulta de la mezcla de algunas cosas que se incorporan entre sí.**

 **7\. Grado de perfección espiritual en que el alma, desasida de toda criatura, se une con su Creador por la caridad, de suerte que solo aspira a cumplir en todo la voluntad divina.**

 **8\. Alianza, confederación, compañía.**

 **9\. Agregación o incorporación de un beneficio o prebenda eclesiástica a otra.**

 **10\. Inmediación de una cosa a otra.**

 **11\. Anillo o sortija compuesta de dos, enlazadas o eslabonadas entre sí.**


End file.
